


We've only met a few times.

by ylime9



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa Love Week, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2017, College, F/F, F/M, Love, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylime9/pseuds/ylime9
Summary: Clarke visits her long time friend Raven, and meets her roommate once. Then they meet again 2 years later...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be some crazy slow burn Clexa.

The first time was a brief and it was all Clarke needed. 

 

Raven had finally convinced Clarke to put down her paintbrushes and books for the weekend and actually come visit her. Clarke never needed convincing to visit her friends but since she studied abroad last summer after Sophomore year she was tight on money and her schooling had gotten more rigorous with graduation only officially a year away. 

 

Not to mention everything with Finn had certainly changed her.

 

But Raven was right, what Clarke really needed was a night with some friends, movies, and more importantly wine. 

 

So Clarke packed a few things, finished up her pieces and started the drive back towards Ravens school, Arkadia. Which happened to be really close to their hometown. The drive was about 4 hours; long enough where she didn't always have to go back and short enough to where she could. Clarke's mind wandered driving on the familiar roads wondering who had changed and who she would see again. God please not Finn she had hoped, he had singlehandedly almost destroyed her and Raven’s relationship and they were finally in a good place. 

 

She pulled up and could see Ravens thrilled face peeping through the curtains. Clarke had hardly put the car in park before Raven was flinging the door open. 

 

“EEEEEeeeeEEeeeeereeEeEEEEEEeeeEeE” screeched Raven incoherently. 

 

“Well hello to you too Raven!” Clarke jumped out bringing her friend in for a tight hug. It really had been quite a while. 

 

“IT'S BEEN TOO LONG CLARKE!!!” Said Raven smashing Clarke's cheeks in between her hands. All Clarke could do is laugh as Raven dragged her into the house. 

 

“Okay. First things first.” Raven said going straight into the kitchen, and popped a bottle of wine, pouring herself and Clarke a glass. 

 

Raven swapped Clarke's bags for the wine glass, disappearing with them into the back hallway, giving Clarke a minute to take in Raven's new house for the year. 

 

“I like the new house Ray!” Clarke shouted towards the hallway, a thump echoed back and Ravens heavy footsteps filled the hall. 

 

“Thanks! Same it's super close to campus and cheap! You'll really like my roommate she's quiet, but chill, and niche enough when I do see her.” She said with a shrug and a sip. 

 

“Cool that's good way better than that one girl” both girls chuckles giving each other a knowing look ,”the one who ended up dating Bellamy and-” 

 

“Clarke! My ears! I don't need to relive that! Instead let's drink wine until Octavia's arrival with the dinner. And please catch me up on everything!”

 

The girls started getting sillier and sillier as time passed without Octavia. Clarke told Raven all about school so far and all the work she'd gotten since she came back. Clarke didn't realize how long it had been since they had actually talked. And Raven told her all about the internships she'd been offered and how she was the youngest engineer with a 4.2 in the history of Arkadia. 

 

“Where the fuck are you at?” Raven slurred into the phone at Octavia. 

 

Clarke giggled, eyeing that they had already finished one bottle and were working on the next. 

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS THE PIZZA O!” shouted Clarke from the table. 

 

Raven shaking her head, rolled her eyes at the phone and hung up. 

 

“Ugh. She's dating some new guy, Lincoln, she’s leaving his house now. You won't hear the end of it. But she says she's getting it soon and will be here with more wine.”

 

“Nice that's the important part, so where we're we?” Said Clarke taking another sip, before she could finish there was a loud bang at the door. 

 

“Well that was quick,” said Raven stumbling over to the door, with Clarke in pursuit, shouting as they opened the door,” ITS ABOUT DAMN -” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Clarke stepped back realizing they were not yelling at Octavia, not one bit. The girl was hidden behind a stack of books and a hood. Clarke couldn’t get a good look since it had started downpouring about 30 minutes into their first bottle. 

 

“Whoops, sorry Lexa, I thought you were someone else. Here let me help!” Raven shuffled to help the girl whose face was blocked by an enormous stack of books and binders, hands filled with bags. 

 

“Whew, thanks. I underestimated how much I had in my car, the rain certainly doesn't help.” 

 

The girl stepped inside finally meeting eyes with Clarke, her head cocked to the side for a split second before Raven interrupted for introductions. 

 

“Lexa, Clarke.”

 

“Clarke, Lexa.”

 

All Clarke could think to do was shove her hand out, blurting a short, “Hi.” 

 

The other looked at Clarke's outstretched hand with what Clarke thought she saw was a small smile before returning the handshake with a ,”Hello.” The girl’s voice was even and confident, matching her demeanor, even after coming in from the rain. Her cheeks were flushed red and her hair, brown and in curls just over her right shoulder. 

 

Raven smiling like a dumbass between the two. Lexa withdrew first nodding to the bag in her other hand,”I thought you two could probably use an extra bottle, so I brought 2.” handing the bag to Raven, who cheerfully bounded into the kitchen with the bottles,”I told you you'd like her Clarke!” Clarke's smiled back at Lexa, “Thanks you”

 

“No problem,” she smiled back heading towards the hallway where Raven had disappeared before. 

 

Clarke sat back down at the kitchen table while Raven refilled the glasses with the new wine,”Aw yeah switching it up, let's pick a movie while we wait for O.” 

 

Clarke couldn't even think. She couldn't tell if it was the wine or the girl that had just walked through her life. She watched mindlessly as Raven chatted, flipping through Netflix, while trying to seem as though she wasn't stealing glances at the hallway waiting for the girl to come back through.

 

But that was it. She didn't come back through. Not when Octavia brought more pizza, or when Clarke screamed from Saw, not even when Raven broke a plate while playing Jenga. After that was a blur. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clarke startled awake. Shooting up straight in confusion. Which she immediately regretted due to the stabbing pain in her head. She put her hand over her eyes and groaned. She slowly released her hand to try and get a hold of where she was, slowly touching things to see if they were real, she blinked a few times to clear the black spots and realized she was just on the couch, covered in some Jenga blocks. I'm on the couch. Oh water. Thank God, she thought instantly taking a large gulp. 

 

Not. Water.

 

She spit it right out. Nope. Vodka. She spun around when she heard a laugh from the kitchen behind her. 

 

“Not water I take it?”

 

Clarke still stunned as the girl she was waiting for all night was finally in front of her. All she could do was shake her head. She let out another groan and grabbed her head. Too much was happening at once, and before she knew it the girl was in front of her holding and actual bottle of water.

 

“Here, take this.”

 

Clarke slowly took the water from the girl, hardly able to focus on anything. 

 

“Thank you, so much.” 

 

“No problem, it was nice to meet you Clarke.” she said as she walked away giving a half wave. 

 

Before Clarke could say anything else she was gone. 

 

And that was the first time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time they meet.

Clarke’s school career was coming to a close and it was all too bittersweet for her. Sure, she had gotten a job doing her dream, but it also meant she had to officially move away from Arkadia to a new place, somewhere where she knew no one. This was both scary and exhilarating at the same time. She was ready for her next moves, and everything had just worked out so perfectly, it was an opportunity she could not miss. 

 

It had taken out a lot out of her but she just buckled down, saved up, and was able to get an apartment above a gallery she had her eye on, and best part she would be in the heart of LA. 

 

She chuckled to herself, reminiscing about her time at school, packing up her things for a final time, she had been exhausted from the day's events but it was relief to officially be done. She would never have to go to another lecture, or sit in a random Geography class again. And now to meet her mom for dinner, and then head back to Arkadia, where Clarke would have exactly 2 weeks to catch up with everyone, and re-pack for her journey to the other side of the country. 

 

She knew Raven was excited, she had already been in constant contact with Clarke trying to plan things with everyone before they all split up. 

 

Raven, of course, got every internship she applied for, eventually landing the one from NASA, where she was to intern for a year and then climb the ladder if everything went well, which it most likely would. Octavia and her long time boyfriend Lincoln were traveling across Europe on an extended trip with no end. Her brother Bellamy would be staying around Arkadia doing government work in the city. 

 

Clarke was excited for each of her friends, what she wasn’t excited for was staying around home for 2 weeks. 

 

Don’t get Clarke wrong, she loved her friends and family, but the town itself just had memories Clarke would rather not drudge up. 

 

They got to Arkadia late, so Clarke was safe from Ravens grips for the night, but couldn’t escape her text about her get together tomorrow night. And she would of course be there first thing in the morning to pick her up for breakfast. 

  
  


Raven did not disappoint, she was shaking Clarke awake earlier than Clarke thought she would. 

 

“Remind me to take your house key away,” Clarke mumbled from under the pillow. 

 

“Oh, you love me, you've got 10 mins, Octavia and some of the others are meeting us for brunch then again later tonight at my house. We are all ready for good old party Griffin.” 

 

Clarke gave Raven a glare from her blurred eyes, “Yeah, yeah, fat chance. You're lucky to be getting me up this early, without your death.” 

 

Raven hopped out of the bed, “Can't escape me now party Griffin, schools out and we've got 2 weeks until we potentially never see each other again, or at least for a very long time, so get dressed, I’m going to catch up with your Mom,” Raven winked and bolted from the room. 

 

Clarke took a moment to collect herself from the tornado that was Raven before getting up to face the day. She at least had a few days to let loose before she had to start packing again, at least she already had her place down, everything was pretty much set except for the packing.

 

The brunch had gone wonderfully, Clarke hadn't see some of them since her last visit for the holidays before graduation and she was always weary going out in her hometown, she never knew were Finn could be lurking. But it was great to see where everyone was going to head off first and to catch up before the mess that would take place tonight. It always happened when they got together, everyone would be ridiculously drunk, Clarke would crush everyone at drinking games, and Bellamy would order the pizza before they all fell asleep in Raven’s basement. 

  
  


Clarke,  Raven and Octavia were napping before the festivities when there was a ring at her door. The girls stirred awake at the 3rd ring. It was 6pm now. 

 

Raven shot up when her phone went off, scrambling in her napping daze. 

 

Clarke could only hear Raven as she started to get up, kicking Octavia awake in the process. 

 

“Shit, sorry we fell asleep I'm coming!”

 

Raven hung up chuckling, “Whoops, totally forgot I invited Lexa.” 

 

Clarkes head shot around at the sound of that name. It had been an eternity since she had heard it. She was fully awake now, grasping at her hair now to try and comb out the knots, Raven had already bounded upstairs leaving Clarke in the dark. Clarke's stomach dropped with butterflies, her nerves were picking up remembering the brief time they had been together before, all that time ago. She used to think about that time occasionally but it faded with time and other memories. She wondered if she still remembered her or what had happened to her since that night. Her heart picked up as she heard them approaching the basement, shw wondered if Octavia could hear it.

 

“What's up your butt?” Octavia asked from Clarke's left. 

 

“What? Nothing.” 

 

“Clarke I've known since basically diapers, I know when something's up.”

 

“Nothing at all, just party jitters you know.”

 

“Heard that but it'll be good to see everyone, and we've all seen your worst so you're safe there.”

 

Clarke shot her a glare, Octavia returning with a smile but both moved their attention to Raven as she entered, another girl in tow. 

 

“Lexa you know Octavia obviously, but not sure if you've met Clarke.”

 

“Yeah we met once right?” replied the brunette. 

 

In Clarke's head it was like a bomb was going off, too many thoughts at once. The girl looked basically the same but the air around her was different. More confident, older, she demanded attention when she entered a room.  _ Play it cool Clarke.  _ “Yeah like forever ago, it was hardly a meeting.”  _ Nice _ . 

 

The other girl smiled back, “Well, nice to officially meet you again.” 

 

“Cool, now that that is out of the way, let's get started!” Raven, of course, interjected.

 

“Everyone should be here soon, but a few pre shots won't hurt,” Raven added with a devious grin as she slowly turned the volume knob up on the stereo. 

 

Clarke felt actual pain as the first shot went down. 

 

It lessened when she heard Lexa gagging in disgust as well, their eyes connected mid-disgust, both laughing.

 

The second, and the third went by. And by the fourth, other people started showing up. The beginning marked with jumping hugs, and belly laughs of friends reconnecting.

 

Clarke was happy.

 

But when Bellamy arrived Clarke couldn't contain herself, a screech came from her mouth that she didn't know she could make. He was her oldest friend next to Raven, and Octavia; it had been them three since grade school, and then the four of them when Finn came on the scene. But that's a different thing altogether. His arrival almost made Clarke forget about the beaming presence that had been Lexa. It was like no matter where in the room she stood, Clarke could just feel her around. But again, almost. 

 

After a hug to end all hugs, the party resumed around them, people now attacking the pizza that Bellamy had left, giving them time to catch up. It was only a few minutes into the conversation that Clarke realize Lexa was no longer in the room. Clarke did a quick scan and thought she caught a glimpse of that curly hair outside on the porch talking with Jasper and Monty. 

 

“What was that?”

 

“What was what?” 

 

“You just like looked around and then zoned in like you were targeting something,” he craned his neck to try and see. 

 

“I was not!”

 

“You were!”

 

”Well Harper was about to take that last slice and I still have to go get one,” blurting the first excuse that came to mind.

 

“Sure, Griffin,” he nodded back to the pizza, “go on and feed before it's gone then, I know how you get when you aren’t fed.”

 

Clarke smiled at Bellamy, before heading off towards the pizza. She didn't realize how drunk she was until she reached in for that slice. As she was devouring the slice she took a quick peek at the porch and noticed the back of Lexas head just sitting looking out, without realizing Clarke was already at the door pulling it back to join her. 

 

The girl didn't even turn around when Clarke shut the door, unphased by the noise. When Clarke sat down, the girl was resting her chin on her knees and and just turned without lifting them off her knees, and that’s when Clarke could tell that this girl was just as drunk as she was. 

 

Clarke muffled a laugh. 

 

“What?” Said the girl without looking over at Clarke. 

 

“Nothing you just have drunk eyes going on”

 

“I do not,” she snapped back and stood up.

 

She paused after standing and sat right back down, “Okay you're right maybe just a little, I just need a little air that's all.”

 

Clarke smiled, “Same, they can get a little crazy in there.”

 

“From what I've gathered you used to be quite a partier as well, even got yourself a nickname.”

 

Clarke glared at Lexa, “Who told you that!?”

 

Lexa laughed, “Who didn't tell me! They told me to ask you what it was though.” 

 

“I'll never tell.”

 

“Cmon!” 

 

“Lexa, I don't even know your last name, I'm not going to tell you my old, stupid party name.”

 

“Well that's an easy one - Woods,” she stuck her hand out like she was meeting Clarke for the first time,”Lexa Woods.” Clarke stared at the hand with a smirk, shaking her head.  _ This girl, _ she thought. Lexa shook her hand again signaling for Clarke to take it, Clarke reached out and grasped her hand, “Griffin, Clarke Griffin.” The other girl smiled at Clarke and gave it a firm shake. 

 

“Okay, now that we know each other's deepest secrets you may tell me your party name.” 

 

Clarke paused letting out a breath,”it was….,” she paused again for suspense , “Party. Princess.” The other girl busted out laughing leaning back and grabbing her stomach for effect.  

 

She finally stopped, “Oh my. Yeah, that's best kept a secret.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Yeah tell me about it,” somewhat laughing at the memories from those times, which quickly turned sour because Finn had dubbed her that, but before he could take over Clarke's thoughts, Lexa interrupted, “Tell me something else.” 

 

“Like about Party princess or just anything?” 

 

Without looking at Clarke, “Anything.”

 

And that's how the next 2 hours went. 

 

Clarke didn't even realize the time until she turned around and noticed her friends spread out haphazardly around the floor. 

 

“Oh Jesus,” Clarke checked her phone, “We missed the party,” Clarke pointed back inside, Lexa followed Clarke's gaze and laughed. 

 

“Well looks like we did,” the girl stood up and Clarke followed suit. 

 

They stepped inside tip toeing around the snoozing drunk kids. Clarke whispered, “There's a guest room over through that door if you want a bed.” Clarke spotted a nice couch spot and sat down. 

 

“Don't be ridiculous Clarke we can both fit in one bed. Cmon.” 

 

Before Clarke could think she was already moving toward the girl and the door. 

 

Clarke turned off the light after the other girl was in bed, her stomach in knots, she knew nothing could happen. They were just friends and she just happened to think she was very pretty, and great and basically everything, but Clarke was never like that before.

 

She slipped into the bed next to the girl, staying as close to the edge as possible. 

 

“Night, Lexa.” 

 

“Goodnight, Clarke Griffin,” was the last thing she heard before dozing off. 

 

When Clarke woke up in the morning she was already gone.  

 


	3. The Third Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, it got away from me length wise. I will try to keep the updates to every 2 weeks or so, life permitting. 
> 
>  
> 
> Small recap: Lexa and Clarke met for the second time when Clarke came home after graduating from college, she is leaving in a few weeks across country for post grad life. 
> 
>  
> 
> Time to get our Finn on. And get Clarke outta here.

Clarke didn't hear the end of it for the next 4 days.  And of course now Raven made it her personal mission to get Clarke and Lexa together despite Clarke's arguments otherwise. 

 

“C’mon Clarke you only have one more week here anyway so why does it matter?” said Raven, using the same argument she had been using since the party. 

 

“Exactly Ray, what's the point of starting anything, I'm moving across the country. Literally. Across. The. Country.” As if breaking it up would deter Raven. 

 

Raven just shot Clarke a glare. Raven was like a dog with a bone, Clarke knew she wasn't going to rest. And they were both stubborn as rocks so no one was going to budge. And they both knew it. Until Clarke saw a spark in Raven's eye that she knew meant trouble. Really most things with Raven meant trouble. 

 

“What?” Asked Clarke suspiciously, already regretting whatever words were about to come out of Raven's mouth. 

 

“Oh nothing Clarke,” Raven replied shyly, making Clarke uneasy. 

 

Raven left Clarke alone about it the rest of the week. Which Clarke was glad even though she really she did want to see Lexa again somehow. Clarke was amazed that the girl had actually lived about an hour or so from Clarke their whole lives, their paths just never crossed. 

 

It wasn't until the day before Clarke was to leave did she start to act suspicious again. 

 

Starting when Raven invited Clarke out to the mall. “But you hate the mall,” contested Clarke. 

 

“Yes, but I'm not letting you across the country without a wardrobe fix up and we both know you haven’t even started packing. So I'll be over in 15.” Clarke eyed her opened suitcase and clothes scattered all around. Clarke knew it was best not to argue with Raven, well not best, but easiest to just go along with her plans. 

 

After a full five hours, Raven was satisfied with Clarke's new wardrobe, deciding it was now okay for Clarke to go home. And Clarke regretted it as soon as she opened the door. 

 

“Supriseeeeeeeeee!” Voices screamed in unison. 

 

Clarke dropped every bag and clutched her chest from fear, letting out a scream. Well she did not expect that. She looked out at a room of her friends and a few others. She started hugging people after realizing that there wasn't an intruder and she wasn't about to die. She turned to Raven who had a grin so wide, Clarke whispered, “I’m going to kill you…but thank you.” 

 

Raven whispered back, “Just wait until you see who else is coming.” She smiled even wider and backed into the crowd before Clarke could argue with her. 

 

Even though Clarke hated surprises she was glad to see everyone before she headed off. Her mom had even invited a few family friends that she hadn't seen in awhile. As she mingled into the crowd Clarke realized how lucky she was to have all these people and friends, or maybe it was the warmth of the champagne Raven had slipped her that was putting her in such a good mood. Really everything was falling into place swimmingly for Clarke. 

 

Clarke was mid conversation with Octavia, when she walked in. Clarke didn't hear a word Octavia said after that. 

 

Clarke first next looked for Raven and could just see the scheming from across the room. Raven slipped Lexa a champagne as well and Clarke could only look on in horror at what Raven was doing next. 

 

Raven was shuffling her toward her own mom. As Clarke's eyes widened in horror, Octavia smile slowly grew as she too saw what Raven was doing. 

 

Clarke just shook her head,  “Dammit, I hate you two.” 

 

“What ever could you mean?” Octavia grinned and trailed off as Clarke tried to make a dash to intercept but she couldn't make it in time.

 

She finally reached the trio, and shot Raven the best death glare she could manage as she caught the tail end of an embarrassing story thanks to her mom. 

 

“- and she just fell right over!” Giggled her mother. 

 

“Annnd that's enough, thank you for that story mom,” Clarke cut in trying to give Lexa a ‘sorry you had to hear that look’ but Lexa was too busy laughing along with Raven. Who Clarke could just kill right about now. 

 

“Oh cmon Clarke, it's a good story.”

 

“It really is,” cut in Abby, ”I'm just going to miss my baby,” Abby said as she pulled Clarke in to kiss her on the head. 

 

Clarke wiped off the kiss like a five year old, “Thanks mom, I'll miss you too.” She really would, she loved her mom, just rather not when she's telling stories. “It was nice to meet you Lexa, and Raven I know I'll still see you around when Clarke's gone.”

 

“Always Ms.G,” Raven gave a smile back. Her mom gave Clarke's arm a squeeze and left the three. 

 

“I'm so sorry,” Clarke turned to Lexa. 

 

“Oh it's fine, it was a good story,” Lexa chuckled making Raven bust out laughing again. 

 

Clarke could only down another sip of champagne. 

 

Once they finished laughing, Raven shot Clarke a sly look and Clarke knew what she was about to do. Raven, don't you dare thought Clarke. 

 

“Well, I'll be right back, I gotta get more champagne.” Raven said as she walked away. Clarke knowing full well that she wouldn’t come back.

 

“So are you excited or what?”

 

The other girl's voice snapped Clarke from her thoughts, her eyes taking in the other girl, the slight curl of her hair draped over one shoulder, her green, green eyes. Clarke knew she had never looked at her other friends this way, or really any other person like this and didn't know what or why but this girl was different. It had been their 3rd meeting in over 2 years, their time together could literally be measured in hours, and yet Clarke couldn't get over the feeling that she had met her before or somewhere.

 

Maybe another world or life. But they were on a collision course and Clarke couldn't tell if the other girl felt it or not. Or if Clarke was just crazy and this was all in her head. 

 

“Yes, excited, nervous, scared, happy, all of the above. I mean ya know new place, new people.” 

 

“It'll be an adventure if anything,” Lexa looked down at her champagne giving it a swirl, her hair falling over her face.

 

And Clarke didn't know what it was, the thought of leaving, adventures, or just a pretty girl, and before she could tell her body no, she was already leaning in for a kiss, and just when she thought she had caught happiness it all came crashing right back down. 

 

The door to her house flung open catching everyone's attention. 

 

“So where's the lady of the evening?” The voice boasted. 

 

It still hadn't clicked with Clarke who had just walked in. 

 

It wasn't until she saw Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia moving from the corner of her eyes did she begin to come back to earth. She was silent as she could only just look on as her friends pushed him out the door. The one who broke her heart in two. And Raven’s. And just about everyone's he'd come into contact with. Finn.  

 

Clarke took a look back at Lexa whose gaze was honed in on the scene, as was everyone.

 

“I'll be right back,” Clarke shot away before the other girl could ask anything. As Clarke had to rip herself away from the one thing that she felt grounded with for the first time in a long time. 

 

She shot her mom an ‘it's okay’ look before she headed outside and she could hear her mom do what she could in calming the party and moving it along without a hitch. 

 

Clarke made her way to the crowd of 4 with a clear line drawn between her friends and Finn, she couldn't quite hear the first part but she sure did catch the end. 

 

“-outta here Finn!” Shouted Raven. 

 

“But the woman of honor is here,” said Finn while making a mocking bowing motion towards Clarke. 

 

“What do you want Finn?” shot Clarke, point blank.

 

“What's wrong with wanting to see you before you leave forever?” he gave his stupid grin, that Clarke used to think was the best, but now just made her want to punch his teeth out. 

 

“Because I don't want to see you.”

 

“No one wants you here Finn,” Raven cut in crossing her arms taking a step forward. 

 

“Well you both wanted me at one point,” he slurred with a half crooked grin. 

 

And that's when Raven lost it. Clarke didn't realize how strong Raven was until it took her, Bellamy, and Octavia to pull her off the inebriated Finn. 

 

Clarke didn't blame her, she had always wanted to do that, even now she still wanted to do it. She was kind of jealous Raven got too first. She almost wanted Bell and Octavia to let Raven at him. I mean he cheated on her with Clarke. Raven was the most wronged of everyone, Clarke just couldn't believe she had let herself be fooled for so long before also figuring out about Raven. But in the end they worked it out and became best friends, leading Finn to disappear from their lives, until conveniently now. 

 

Bellamy and octavia pulled Raven into the house with Bellamy watching from the porch as Clarke stood over Finn, “Just get out of here.”

 

“I really fucked up huh?” Mumbled Finn as he wiped his face on his sleeve, the shiner was already coming through, making Clarke beam on the inside.

 

“You did that a long time ago Finn.”

 

And Clarke walked away, never taking a look back.

 

She returned to Bellamy in the porch embracing him for a hug. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah fine, he always just rattles me a bit, you know?”

 

“Yeah I know, but you'll be away from us all soon enough,” a sad smile spread across Bellamy's face. 

 

“I know Bell, but I'll actually miss you all and you know I can visit and are all welcome any time.”

 

“I know Clarke, and you know we all will, have to visit that California sun! Now let's go enjoy the rest of this party!” 

 

“Well I'll go check on Raven first,” Clarke smiled opening the door back up to the party. 

 

“Upstairs in your room I think.”

 

Clarke stopped by her mom letting her know what happened and scanned around for Lexa again, they were just in the middle of something… 

 

She found her quickly as she walked into her room, where she found Lexa and Octavia talking to a pacing Raven. 

 

“God he's such a dick. Clarke I'm sorry.”

 

  
“It’s fine Raven, no one knew he'd just show up. It was bound to happen at some point.”

 

“I know but still, this was supposed to be a good night.” 

 

Clarke went to the bed and sat next to her friend, “It still is! Let's just go enjoy the rest of it, we only have a few hours till I'm across country,” Clarke had to work to not make eye contact with Lexa as this left her mouth. 

 

_ Her stomach dropped _ . 

 

“Ugh Clarke, stop,” interjected Octavia, “Don’t remind us.” Octavia grabbed both their hands and pulled Clarke and Raven up pushing them both out the door. 

 

_ She took one more look around knowing this is probably the only time she'd ever be in this room. And more than likely the last time she’d see Clarke again. _

 

Clarke looked back to ensure Lexa was following, relieved when she was, she still wanted another moment alone with her, but doubted that would happen as Bellamy and a few others swarmed them from the stairs trying to find out what happened outside.

 

The party went on for another hour or so but started to thin out as it got later and later. Most the guests had left, and Clarke was afraid Lexa had left too but she came around when the crowd started to thin out and it was really just Clarke and her closest friends hanging out like they used to. Clarke knew this was one thing she was going to miss. But it was officially here, in less than a day she'd be on a flight out of here and across the country. 

 

Clarke's was listening to a story from Octavia when she noticed Lexa and Raven talking in the corner. Clarke stared too long but didn't care as she watched them hug and as Lexa started toward the door. She looked over at Clarke and waved trying to show Clarke not to get up but she was leaving. 

 

Clarke instantly got up. 

 

_ Thank god she got up.  _

 

“I was just going to head out.” 

 

“I'll walk you out!” Clarke made a mental note to smack Raven from the stupid look that was on her face right now. 

 

They stepped outside and Clarke suddenly became thankful for her ridiculously long driveway. The took a few steps in silence before Clarke started, “Sorry about that guy, he's a dick, thanks for sticking around and for coming, I’m sure Raven gave you an earful.”

 

They both chuckled. 

 

“You know she did. No worries, things happen, least you'll be moving away from him?” 

 

_ And me _ . 

 

“Yeah I guess, it'll be a good restart.” 

 

They had reached her car. 

 

_ Just do it. _

_ Ask _ . 

 

They looked at each other as best they could in the dark, Clarke could hardly make out the curls of her hair wrapped around her shoulders. 

 

“Thanks again for the party, and good luck with the move and everything,” she paused, “Could I get your number or something, ya know keep in touch, while you're across the way?”

 

“Of course! It's been really great getting to know you these past few times, funny how you've lived around here forever and we are just now becoming friends,” Clarke said chuckling as she put in her number in Lexa’s phone, “Ya know next time-” Clarke couldn't finish her sentence before she realized what was happening, but she didn't care.

 

She didn't care about what she was saying, about Finn, about the trip, about art, about anything, nothing mattered for right now the universe had stopped and Lexa was kissing her. 

 

And Clarke kissed her back. 

 

And everything felt right in the world.


End file.
